A Yoshi's Point of View
by Dark Mistriss
Summary: This is Paper Mario 2 told from the Yoshi’s Point of view. Therefore it is shorter than it would be if it was in Mario’s POV. SPOILER!
1. To Glitz and Glory

**Chapter One: To Glitz and Glory**

'What is it?' W_iggle._ 'I don't kno- It's moving, BOMB!' _Squirm_. 'Wow… It's a Yoshi!' My eyes shot open and saw the Koopa and the Bomb-om staring down at me. I pushed the hair out of my face and made a fist. 'Are you talkin' to me?' I said getting up on my feet. The Koopa's jaw dropped and his sunglasses slipped down. 'The Great Gonzales's going to love meeting you…' He said grinning. I raised a brow. 'Gonzales?' I asked.

I noticed the mirror over by the door and I ran by it. 'WOAH!' I backed up, I was a blue Yoshi! My hair was flicked up like a Mohawk; I have a satisfied grin and quietly said. 'Yeah…'

I turned around to look at the Koopa, who was moving his jaw like a Cheep-Cheep. 'Spit it out!' I groaned playfully gulping him. He wiped the spit off him and looked up at me. He was about to speak when the door was flung open and a tired man, a Ghost of some sort, a Goomba, and _another_ Koopa entered.

The man wore blue overalls and a red cap with the letter 'M' on it, the ghost was FAT, revealing, purple, and wore only a gold necklace. The Goomba was kind of cute; she had a red ascot and a weird outfit too. The Koopa wore a hoodie, I think, and a bandage on his head. The Koopa with the sunglasses pointed to the man. 'That's Gonzales.'

After a while of introduction and having that fat man, The Great Gonzales, on my back I joined his 'Party'… I didn't hear any music though.

Mario groaned and made a weeping noise. 'What's wrong?' The Koopa with the sunglasses, King K, walked over to me. 'Gonzales has to fight these monsters dawg, but there's no way he can harm them! Their defense is 4 so he can't use no hammer, yo! They also have then gnarly spikes all over so he can't be jumping on the freaks!' I sighed and sat with the Goomba, Goombella. 'Hey there, girl!' I said showing off my extra long tongue. She sighed. 'Hi Yoshi.' I frowned, she didn't seem interested. 'Wanna see my attack?' I offered. She sighed, _again_! 'Okay.' I walked over to King K. 'Mind if I use you?' I asked. He shrugged. 'Sure.'

I positioned myself for attack. 'Ready, Goombella?' I asked. She nodded. I quickly shot out my tongue and gulped King K; I then quickly spat him out again. Goombella gasped, I guessed she was impressed. 'Yoshi, that was great!' She ran over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed like mad but she didn't notice, she had already scurried off to Gonzales, I think they're together.

I watched as the two talked, well, Goombella talked and Gonzales nodded. Gonzales has an exclamation point pop above his head and he talk to the GBA- Heeeeey; I didn't see that there… Maybe I could play a game their later –smirk-

A big, hulky bodyguard opened the door and summoned Gonzales and Me, heh I love using cool words like 'Summon'. Gonzales and I followed him to another door, it had a big blue circle with a star in the center, when we entered the door I could hardly believe my eyes! There were people everywhere; I couldn't believe that I would be able to fight in front of _everyone_.

We walked, well, jumped up the stairs and I saw our opponents, two hulky spiked clefts. I snarled I knew I could take them. As soon as the… Hippo (?) said to begin the fight I was switched to the front. I ran towards the spiked beings, they were, laughing at me? Oh boy, they're going to get it now!

**A/N: Sorry about the Cliffy, sort of but I decided to make the first chapter to be a short one. **


	2. TGAG Part Two

**To Glitz and Glory: Part 2**

Hey yo, it's me again. Well, where were we? Oh, I remember, the battle! –grin-

I still couldn't get over the fact that they were laughing at me! Ug, they are going to get hurt, BAD! I cracked my knuckles and looked at Gonzales for signal to attack, he gave a not and I ran towards the green shoed one, he didn't look so tough.

I gulped him up (ouch, spines) and shot him back at the red shoed one. The two hopped on one foot in attempt to stay up. 'Whoa! That little dude packs a punch!' Red said. I grinned and shot him a dirty look. 'You bet your shoes!' I said, smart alekly. It was Mario's turn to attack and he was too chicken so he just appealed. Looser… Unfortunately for me, the two clefts started to ram me! I got 3 damage from each of them, I would've gotten 4 but I know how to do the guard action command. I became ready for my last attack in this battle; I knew my attack would wipe them out. I saw as they spun out of control and collapsed. I gave a satisfied grin and jumped for joy. We- I mean, _I_ had won the fight!

'Congratulations Gonzales.' Said that Hippo guy, I found out that his name was Grubba, we were ordered to meet him in his office for an important, something. He handed us 30 coins. 'Now you are now officially a Major League fighter!' The toad adjusted her glasses. 'Sir, I'll escort them to the Major's League.' She said, King K wished us good luck and for me to ask Jolene out on a date for him, I wasn't sure who Jolene was though…

We arrived soon at the Major's League Room; it was full of people that didn't look to friendly, once the toad left a bulky yellow hawk entered looking for Gonzales. Gonzales whispered something in my ear. 'Okay.' I replied and looked at the crystal star on the yellow hawk belt. 'Yup, it's fake.'

'How dare you call my belt fake? You… No-belt-wearing weenies!' He snapped. I pretended to shake in my boots. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to rip on your big bad belt.' I said, completely sarcastic. Gonzales just stood behind me, laughing at my witty/ smart alekly comments. The Hawk shook its head. 'If this was the fighting area, you'd be "Rawked" so bad you'd never get out of the hospital!' He paused while I held in a laugh. 'The Rawk Hawk never takes diss talk on his belt!' He raised his beak and walked out in a huff. I laughed. 'I sure did push his buttons, eh?' I said holding my stomach. Gonzales tilted his head. 'Well, whatever, let's just-' Suddenly I heard his Mailbox SP beep. 'I wonder who that could be…' I muttered to myself as he answered the mail.

'_iF yOu WaNt ThE cRyStAl StAr, HeEd My InStRuCtIoNs._

_From X'_

I chuckled at X's pathetic attempt on writing this message. 'Whoever this X dude is, he has some serious issues!' I exclaimed. I paused and thought for a second. 'Hey, why would this dude know anything about the crystal star anyway? It seems suspicious to me…' I said eying the letter before Gonzales closed his Mailbox SP. He shrugged. Ah well, I'm sure I'm right.

**A/N: Another Shorty, sorry for the delay, I finally got to Glitz Ville on my Paper Mario 2 account. My Yoshi there is blue too! I thought he'd be red or something –wants a white Yoshi-**

**Kisad: oO You wrote a story about me… BEFORE I WAS BORN?**

**Sage: Uh… Yeah. –hugs Kisad-**

**Kisad: Bah, well you ought to make these chappies longer…**

**Sage: Well, sorry.**


End file.
